Oklumencja
by justusia7850
Summary: Dumbledore zmusza Harry'ego i Seversua do powrotu do lekcji oklumencji. Snape tym razem podchodzi do problemu poważnie, stosując zupełnie niestandardową metodę.


**Tytuł:** Oklumencja

**Autor:** justusia7850

**Beta:** Zilidya

**Pairing:** HP/SS

**Raiting:** +18

**Ostrzeżenia:** Jak zwykle nieco niekanonicznie, tym razem z dozą humoru. Mojego, więc nie jestem pewna, jak go przyjmiecie.

Wszystkie postacie należą do J.K.R., a ja nie czerpię z tego opowiadania żadnych korzyści.

* * *

Harry stał w jednym z korytarzy lochów, a jego serce uderzało ze zdecydowanie zbyt dużą prędkością. Nie chciał tu być tak samo mocno, jak Snape nie chciał go tu widzieć. A choć zawsze wahał się, czy zapukać do drzwi, czy jednak się odwrócić, to dzisiaj miał wyjątkowo wielką ochotę na to drugie.

W połowie jego szóstego roku Dumbledore postanowił jednak wznowić lekcje oklumencji. I choć Potter zapierał się rękoma i nogami, a mistrz eliksirów popierał go w tym wyjątkowo gorliwie, dyrektor się uparł. A, że niestety obaj znali jego charakter, już na samym początku wiedzieli, że są na przegranej pozycji. Nie, żeby to przekonało któregokolwiek z nich do odstąpienia od prób wpłynięcia na zmianę jego zdania. A, że nic to nie mogło dać, żaden się nie przejmował.

Harry z niemałym zdziwieniem odkrył, że tym razem Snape postarał się bardziej. W swój szorstki i arogancki sposób wyłożył chłopakowi teorię, a ten, wprawiając w zdziwienie zarówno siebie, jak i swojego nauczyciela, zaczął robić znaczne postępy. Co prawda nie od razu i nie tak duże, jak wszyscy by chcieli, Jednak robił i to był powód do dumy. Chyba.

— Potter — wysyczał mroczny głos. — Niech mnie Merlin ma w opiece, ktoś rzucił na ciebie _Imperiusa_, że postanowiłeś przyjść punktualnie?

Nastolatek podskoczył lekko, nie spodziewając się, że Severus zajdzie go od tyłu. To było niedorzeczne, bo mężczyzna zawsze czekał na niego w swoich komnatach i cieszył się każdą sekundą jego spóźnienia.

_Naprawdę przyszedłem za wcześnie?, _pomyślał i rzucił szybkie zaklęcie, sprawdzające czas.

Mistrz eliksirów pokręcił z politowaniem głową, widząc zaskoczone spojrzenie Wybrańca. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem, dochodząc do wniosku, że chłopak jest tego dnia wyjątkowo rozkojarzony, co da mu możliwość podręczenia go odrobinę bardziej niż wcześniej. Otworzył drzwi, wypowiadając hasło w niezrozumiałym dla Pottera języku i wskazał mu dłonią, żeby wszedł do środka.

Snape obrał w tym roku inny sposób nauki i, choć bardzo niechętnie, musiał przyznać, że uczeń zdecydowanie lepiej sobie radził. Pamiętał kilka pierwszych lekcji, kiedy podsuwał mu pod nos książki, albo warczał na niego, kiedy zadawał idiotyczne pytania, na które przecież powinien znać odpowiedź.

— Każdy czarodziej powinien to wiedzieć — furczał wtedy, a chłopak, tylko go irytując, odpowiadał:

— Może ten, który został wychowany w magicznym świecie.

Początkowo ich próby porozumienia były żałosne i Naczelny Postrach Hogwartu po każdej lekcji ze swoim _ulubionym _uczniem wychodził ze swoich komnat i szedł na Wieżę Astronomiczną. Oczywiście po drodze wlepiał tyle szlabanów i odbierał tyle punktów, ile tylko był w stanie. Co bystrzejsi zauważyli nawet pewien schemat i w określone dni po prostu po zamku nikt się nie pałętał. Spotkanie z mistrzem eliksirów w jego zwykłym humorze nie kończyło się dobrze, ale spotkanie ze Snape'em, który był nad wyraz poirytowany zazwyczaj kończyło się bardzo, bardzo źle.

Kiedy już mężczyzna doszedł do najwyższego punktu w Hogwarcie, uspokojony nieco ilością dzieciaków, które udało mu się doprowadzić do płaczu lub chociaż rozzłościć, stawał przy blankach, wyciągał z kieszeni paczkę mugolskich papierosów o szumnej nazwie _Black Devil_, odpalał jednego swoją różdżką i zaciągał się pierwszą chmurą dymu. To było takie dobre. Takie proste, żeby nie powiedzieć prostackie, bo przecież w czarodziejskim świecie istniało naprawdę dużo porządnych mieszanek do fajki. Tylko, że Snape nienawidził palić fajki. Za dużo było z tym pieprzenia, za dużo niepotrzebnej zabawy i zdecydowanie za mało przyjemności. Bo tutaj zasada mówiąca, że to, na co się czeka, lepiej smakuje zdecydowanie nie obowiązywała. Zresztą on i tak czekał… Najpierw kilka godzin użerania się ze Złotym Chłopcem, później co najmniej kilkadziesiąt minut marszu na Wieżę. Oczywiście na początku zajmowało to aż tyle czasu. Później jego wędrówka skróciła się do minut kilkunastu i Severus nie był pewien, czy gratulować uczniom dedukcji, czy wytłuc ich za odbieranie mu przyjemności.

Którejś nocy, po wyjątkowo irytującym wieczorze z Potterem, Snape, pokonując najciszej jak tylko potrafił kilka ostatnich schodków (a robił to oczywiście w celu złapania tych mniej inteligentnych uczniów na robieniu tam, niekoniecznie dozwolonych w szkole, rzeczy), poczuł znajomy zapach dymu i usłyszał ciche westchnienie. Uśmiechnął się diabelsko, zastanawiając od razu, jaką karę zadać ignorantowi, który spodziewał się, że nie zostanie złapany i pchnął niespiesznie, uchylone lekko drzwi. Zamarł na moment, dostrzegając swoją zmorę, z którą spędził ostatnie godziny i parsknął śmiechem, zauważając na niskim murku paczkę papierosów.

— Glamour, Potter? — zamruczał, kiedy uczeń zrobił wielkie ze zdziwienia oczy. — Naprawdę to pali zbawca czarodziejskiego świata?

O dziwo, chłopak z cienkim i długim papierosem ułożonym pomiędzy jego miękkimi wargami, nie wzbudził jego niesmaku czy niezadowolenia. Pokręcił tylko głową z rozbawieniem i wyjął swoją paczkę, a wtedy to Harry nie wytrzymał i parsknął. Nie skończyło się to dla niego dobrze, bo po chwili rozkaszlał się wyjątkowo długo, na co Severus patrzył z politowaniem, ale do pomocy się nie kwapił. Już samo to, że nie odebrał dzieciakowi punktów, nie dał mu szlabanu, czy nie zarekwirował mu niedozwolonych w szkole substancji był wystarczający. Naprawdę, dlaczego ktokolwiek miałby oczekiwać od niego pomocy? A Potter w szczególności?

— Ma pan rację, do pana zdecydowanie bardziej pasują te, które właśnie pan trzyma — odgryzł się po chwili Gryfon, ale jako, że jego głos był ciągle nieco rzężący, nie zrobił na profesorze zbyt wielkiego wrażenia.

Snape zresztą już zupełnie skupił się na swojej przyjemności i ignorował ucznia, który stał zaledwie centymetry od niego, sięgając właśnie po kolejnego papierosa. Było mu wszystko jedno, ostatecznie razem w tym siedzieli i to nie do końca ze swojej winy. Na Dumbledore'a nie było mocnych.

— Szlag — burknął w końcu Harry, posyłając pytające spojrzenie mężczyźnie. — Nadal nie rozumiem, o co chodzi w tych supełkach.

Snape spojrzał na niego, jak na idiotę, a jego jedyną odpowiedzią było mocniejsze zaciągnięcie się. Nie dość, że irytujący bachor nie doceniał faktu, że jeszcze nie został zmieszany z błotem, że może swobodnie łamać szkolny regulamin i obserwować nauczyciela na tak nienauczycielskiej czynności, to jeszcze śmie go drażnić i pytać o supełki.

— Potter, nie jesteśmy teraz w moich komnatach — powiedział po chwili, wyjątkowo spokojnie.

Harry spojrzał na niego krótko i tym razem przezornie odsunął papierosa od ust, i dopiero wtedy się zaśmiał. Choć właściwie to niemal ryknął śmiechem tak mocno, że Severus aż się skrzywił.

_Co też ten bachor znowu wymyślił?_

Wybrańcowi kilka dłuższych chwil zajęło uspokojenie się i wyrównanie oddechu na tyle, żeby swobodnie móc mówić. Usiadł na zimnych kamieniach, ciesząc się, że zaklęcia ogrzewające roztapiają śnieg i nie odmrozi sobie jakichś istotnych części ciała. Popatrzył w górę na Snape'a i przełknął głośno ślinę widząc pytające, przenikliwe spojrzenie.

— Och… — zaczął powoli, rumieniąc się nieznacznie, co mistrz eliksirów zarejestrował z narastającym zdziwieniem. — Po prostu, gdyby ktoś stał za drzwiami — mruknął, wzruszając ramionami, ale mężczyzna nie wydawał się jakby rozumiał, więc czerwieniejąc jeszcze bardziej kontynuował: — No niech sam pan pomyśli, _profesorze_ — wyraźnie zaakcentował ostatnie słowo. — Ja pana pytam o jakieś supełki, a pan mi odpowiada, że nie jesteśmy u pana. W pana _komnatach _— doprecyzował.

Snape przez kilkanaście sekund wpatrywał się w niego wyjątkowo skonsternowany, a po chwili jego wargi drgnęły lekko, żeby ostatecznie wydobyć z siebie cichy, krótki śmiech. Harry był tak zafascynowany, że otworzył usta i patrzył na nauczyciela niedowierzająco.

_Merlinie, Snape, który się śmieje…_

Jak bardzo chcieliby zaprzeczać i mówić, że tamto spotkanie nie zmieniło zupełnie nic, obaj kłamaliby jak z nut. Bo choć Severus nadal się wściekał na zbyt wolne postępy Gryfona, a Harry miał momentami ochotę pozbawić opiekuna Ślizgonów życia, to ich współpraca zaczęła wyglądać nieco lepiej. Potter pojął zasadę supełków i, ku jego uciesze, działała ona na wszystkich, na których ją wypróbował. Niemalże na wszystkich.

Metoda była prosta, kiedy już zrozumiało się podstawy. Do każdego wspomnienia, które miało dla Harry'ego zbyt emocjonalne znaczenie, przywiązywał on w trakcie ataku inne, zupełnie błahe, które z kolei było już wcześniej silnie powiązane z szeregiem kolejnych, nic nieznaczących. Wystarczyło więc stworzyć kilka takich łańcuchów, związanych bardzo silnymi supełkami, a na końcu każdego z nich ustawić wspomnienie o bardzo pejoratywnym wydźwięku. Ostatni element był najtrudniejszy, bo chłopak miał problem z określeniem, które jego wspomnienia są jednocześnie na tyle radosne i bolesne, żeby mogły mu pomóc w wyrzuceniu agresora z umysłu. Ale po wnikliwej analizie znalazł takich kilka. A, że ćwiczył na kilku różnych legilimentach, zauważył, że warto stworzyć więcej niż jeden łańcuch. Na Lupina zawsze działał ten, kiedy ostatnim supełkiem związane było wspomnienie, które poznał dzięki dementorom: głos Jamesa i krzyk Lily. O tak, dla Remusa wspomnienie było wyjątkowo bolesne, ale dla Harry'ego już nie. Zresztą chodziło w tym głównie o to, żeby w ostatnim obrazie emocje atakowanej osoby były tak różne, żeby uniemożliwić atakującemu przeskoczenie do innego łańcuszka.

Jedyną osobą, która nadal była w stanie rozwiązać jego supełki był Snape. Oczywiście, bo któż by inny? Poza tym Harry sądził, że mistrz eliksirów sam stworzył tę metodę, bo ani Dumbledore, ani nikt inny, z kim chłopak ćwiczył, nie rozumiał zupełnie w jaki sposób Wybraniec tak naprawdę się broni. A on, z nie do końca dla siebie samego wiadomych przyczyn, postanowił nie zdradzać tego sekretu:

— Chciał pan, żeby Snape mnie uczył, więc powinien się pan cieszyć, że odnieśliśmy chociaż częściowy sukces — warknął kiedyś do dyrektora, kiedy ten próbował wybadać od niego i Severusa metodę nauczania.

Mistrz eliksirów był tak zaskoczony tą odpowiedzią, że znowu się zaśmiał. Tak samo, jak wtedy, na Wieży Astronomicznej i Harry pomyślał mimowolnie, że mężczyzna powinien śmiać się zdecydowanie częściej, bo to z całą pewnością jest dla niego dobre. Ale oczywiście słowa na ten temat nie powiedział, a jedyne do czego się posunął, to posłanie psotnego spojrzenia dyrektorowi. Ten aż otworzył usta, niedowierzająco kręcąc głową. Już sam nie był pewien, czy bardziej zaskoczyła go odpowiedź Gryfona, śmiech Severusa i to na dodatek w obecności znienawidzonego jeszcze niedawno chłopaka, czy fakt, że ów chłopak uważa ten śmiech za coś naturalnego. Potrząsnął głową, posyłając im spojrzenie wyraźnie mówiące: _Macie mi to zaraz wytłumaczyć! _Nie doczekał się jednak żadnej odpowiedzi, bo mistrz eliksirów wstał ze swojego krzesła ciągnąc za łokieć Wybrańca i wychodząc z jego gabinetu. Tego Dumbledore nie spodziewał się już w ogóle, wiec wlepił tylko wzrok w zamykające się przejście i patrzył. Nie pamiętał jak długo to robił, ale w końcu poddał się i pozwolił wypadkom płynąć swoim torem. Nie było sensu robić wszystkiego w pośpiechu.

-I-I-I-

Choć stosunki między Severusem i Harrym się poprawiły, to same lekcje oklumencji wciąż były problemem, bo może i mistrz eliksirów już nie szukał jego bolesnych wspomnień, ale wciąż był w stanie znaleźć nowe rzeczy, które go krępują, denerwują, frustruję i inne _…ują_, albo, co gorsza: _…ają_. A dzisiejszego dnia Gryfon bał się szczególnie tych drugich. Bo sytuacje, które go podniecają Snape znajdował z taką samą wprawą, jak inne i Harry za żadne skarby nie był go w stanie wtedy powstrzymać. A o ile zdążył już przywyknąć do swojego, znienawidzonego niegdyś, profesora, który ogląda, jak chłopak czuje niesmak podczas pocałunku z Cho lub wyraźne podniecenie, kiedy Ginny chciała się dobrać do jego spodni, o tyle Severus, który patrzy, jak Wybraniec się masturbuje już wprawiał go w stan przedłużającego się szoku, poprzedzonego zawziętym rumienieniem się i przyspieszonym oddechem. Tak, Snape nadal uwielbiał go torturować, choć ostatnio znalazł sobie nieco inny sposób. Ale w tej chwili nawet perspektywa tego, że opiekun Ślizgonów zobaczyłby go w łóżku z dłonią owiniętą wokół własnego penisa wydawała się nastolatkowi spełnieniem marzeń. Problemem było jednak to, że ostatnio nieco za bardzo go poniosło i raczej inne obrazy wypłyną dzisiaj na powierzchnię jego umysłu. I, cholera jasna, to właśnie z tego powodu Gryfon tak bardzo wahał się, czy przyjście tutaj dzisiaj będzie dobrym pomysłem.

Kiedy do tego wszystkiego doszło, po prostu nie myślał o Snapie. No, może na początku myślał. Może nawet nie tylko na początku, ale to było tak dobre, że nie był w stanie tego przerwać. Nie wtedy, kiedy ktoś tak ostentacyjnie pchał mu się do łóżka, a Harry naprawdę chciał tego spróbować. Choćby to miał być jego pierwszy i ostatni raz, to musiał sprawdzić, jak to będzie wyglądało. Jak się będzie czuł i, czy to będzie lepsze.

Było. Było cholernie dobre i cholernie lepsze, i Złoty Chłopiec miał wrażenie, że właśnie dlatego Snape znajdzie to wspomnienie po maksimum trzech minutach, rozplątując jego supełki w mgnieniu oka, niszcząc wszystkie łańcuszki, które po drodze mu przeszkodzą, że Harry w żadnym wypadku nie zdoła go zmusić do dojścia do ostatnich, radosno-bolesnych obrazów i Severus się po prostu dowie. I albo go zabije, albo… No właściwie to nie widział innej perspektywy niż śmierć. Mężczyzna go zabije i tak się skończy życie zbawiciela czarodziejskiego świata. Skończy się przedwcześnie i zupełnie niepotrzebnie, nie mówiąc już, że Gryfon wcale nie chciał, żeby się kończyło. A dlaczego nie chciał? Cóż… Chciał powtórzyć to, za co właśnie dzisiaj zostanie zamordowany.

— Potter! — warknął Snape. Chłopak mgliście pamiętał, że wcześniej już coś do niego musiał mówić. — Jesteś tak rozkojarzony, że rozwiążę pierwszy z twoich supełków, zanim w ogóle się ockniesz!

Harry jęknął przeciągle i opadł na kanapę, na której do tej pory zdarzyło mu się kilka razy leżeć. Szczególnie po pierwszych lekcjach, kiedy kończył w wyjątkowo złym stanie, a Snape łaskawie zgadzał się na jego bardzo krótki odpoczynek, _bo inaczej Dumbledore będzie narzekał_, jak mu wtedy tłumaczył.

— Och! — mruknął i uśmiechnął się nieznacznie starszy czarodziej. — O to chodzi, prawda?

Harry nie odpowiedział tylko wziął kilka głębokich oddechów, przygotował swoje łańcuszki, sprawdził stan supełków i wstał, patrząc mężczyźnie w oczy. Niezbyt hardo, jak to miał na ogół w zwyczaju, ale nie spuszczając z niego wzroku. Rumieniąc się niemal niewidocznie, obawiając się reakcji zarówno mistrza eliksirów, jak i swojego ciała na to, bardzo świeże jeszcze, wspomnienie. Wspomnienie wyjątkowo dobre i wyjątkowo podniecające. Na wspomnienie, które samo wyłaziło na wierzch innych, czegokolwiek by nie robił, co doprowadzało go powoli do szaleństwa.

— Szlag — szepnął, widząc wyraźne zaciekawienie nauczyciela.

O, tak. Severus czuł, że coś się święci. W końcu te lekcje odbywały się od początku stycznia, a teraz mieli koniec kwietnia. Potter naprawdę dużo się nauczył, a on nie był już takim bydlakiem, żeby przywoływać śmierć Blacka, czy wspomnienia z dzieciństwa u wujostwa. Znalazł sobie inne metody dręczenia Złotego Chłopca, nie żeby w ten sposób nie dręczył też po części samego siebie. Widok Cho wprawiał go w radość, Ginny w gniew, a Pottera, który przeżywa orgazm… No cóż, myślenie o tym nie miało teraz sensu.

Tak więc dręczył ich obu, ale za to później palił swojego _Black Devila_, teraz już razem z Wybrańcem w swoich komnatach, dzięki czemu mógł na niego dłużej popatrzyć i, jak niesłusznie podejrzewał Harry, dłużej się z niego pośmiać. Kiedy chłopak wychodził, on brał szybki prysznic, w zależności od nastroju: zimny lub wręcz przeciwnie, i ten drugi trwał zazwyczaj zdecydowanie krócej, bo naprawdę każda próba przedłużenia tego kończyła się fiaskiem, a dopiero potem zmierzał na Wieżę, żeby dokończyć rytuał lekcji oklumencji. Drugi papieros był sposobem na uspokojenie się, ukojenie nerwów i wyrzucenie sobie, że wciąż nie poinstruował Gryfona, jak sprawić, żeby metoda supełków działała zawsze i na każdego. Co prawda był pewien, że w tej chwili te ważne wspomnienia jest w stanie oglądać tylko i wyłącznie on, a wszyscy pozostali, włączając w to Voldemorta, zostaną schwytani w jeden z łańcuszków nastolatka, ale mimo wszystko mógłby zakończyć przecież te ich lekcje. Problem leżał w tym, że zakańczać ich raczej nie chciał, bo oglądanie Złotego Chłopca w tych wszystkich sytuacjach było… stymulujące. I sprawiało mu przyjemność zupełnie innego typu niż, jak podejrzewał, Gryfon myślał, że mu sprawia.

_I lepiej, żeby tak zostało!_

Fakt, że dzisiaj Harry był tak zdenerwowany Severus odbierał, jako niebyt przyjemny znak. Bo, skoro chłopak wiedział, jakich wspomnień będzie szukał mistrz eliksirów, oczywistym było, co go do owego zdenerwowania skłaniało. I o ile, Snape chciał oglądać nagiego Gryfona, a nawet chciał go oglądać podczas seksu, to niekoniecznie z tą wywłoką Weasleyów, a jak na razie wszystko wskazywało na to, że to właśnie taki obrazek dzisiaj zobaczy. Już jakiś czas temu zdecydował, że jeśli do tego dojdzie, to nauczy w końcu Pottera ostatecznej obrony przed swoimi atakami, pokaże mu, jak maksymalnie wzmocnić supełki i nie spotka się z nim nigdy więcej w swoich komnatach. Nie będzie w końcu odbierał sobie przyjemności i dręczył bardziej siebie niż jego. To byłoby irracjonalne.

Nie zastanawiając się nad tym dłużej, żeby nie zirytować się za bardzo, powiedział w końcu: _Legilimens, _i zatracił się w umyśle Złotego Chłopca. Dzieciak starał się go przepychać przez poszczególne łańcuszki, bo Severus bez większych problemów rozwiązywał supełki w jednych i przechodził do następnych. Kiedy chłopak wyraźnie tracił siły, a może i ochotę na dalszą zabawę w kotka i myszkę, bo przecież jeszcze nigdy nie udało mu się pokonać nauczyciela jego własnym, autorskich sposobem ochrony wspomnień, Snape w końcu znalazł się twarzą w twarz z rudowłosą Gryfonką. Ze zdziwieniem zarejestrował jednak, że wspomnienie jest stare i, że zna je dobrze, bo oprócz tego, że Ginny chce, żeby Potter w końcu ją przeleciał, ten nieszczególnie zwraca na to uwagę. Mimo swojego ewidentnego podniecenia, co już niejednokrotnie mistrza eliksirów zastanawiało. Kiedy obraz zniknął, Snape znalazł się w jakimś małym pokoiku, którego za cholerę nie mógł zlokalizować w przestrzeni. A przecież wydawało mu się, że zna każde pomieszczenie w tym zamku i, że nic już go nie zdziwi. Przez chwilę nawet pomyślał, że trafił na jakieś wspomnienie z dzieciństwa i już chciał się wycofać, kiedy usłyszał cichy jęk. Przymknął oczy i zagryzł wargi, w pełni świadomy, że jęk zdecydowanie należy do przebywającego akurat w jego komnatach chłopaka.

_A niech go piekło pochłonie._

Po chwili jęk się powtórzył, ale obraz nadal wydawał się zamazany i nieostry, co raczej we wspomnieniach Gryfona się nie zdarzało. Snem nie było to na pewno, bo Severus potrafił bez większych problemów odróżniać jego sny od sytuacji, które wydarzyły się naprawdę. A choć przez chwilę miał nadzieje, że może jednak znowu się pomylił, kontury pokoju zaczęły się wyostrzać, a w jednym rogu dostrzegł sporych rozmiarów łóżko z granatowym baldachimem. O ile jęki były muzyką dla jego uszu, o tyle kolor baldachimu poddawał w wątpliwość jego dedukcyjne zdolności, jako, że wyraźnie wskazywał na to, iż jego właściciel w Domu Lwa nie mieszkał. Jeśli już to był Krukonem, czy też Krukonką, jeśli chcieć być konkretnym. Severus nie chciał. Severus zdecydowanie wolałby, żeby była to Weasleyówna, niż jakaś jeszcze inna dziewczyna, na którą we wcześniejszych wspomnieniach nie natrafił. Bo fakt, że mogłaby być to Cho wykluczył niemal natychmiast.

_Niech szlag trafi tego Gryfona, _pomyślał wściekle.

Teraz już nie mógł odejść i nie przyjrzeć się z kim Złoty Chłopiec przeżył swój pierwszy raz. Zbliżył się kilka kroków i już chwytał za lekki materiał, kiedy niespodziewanie doszedł go kolejny jęk, tym razem głośniejszy, bardziej przeciągły, proszący i ponaglający. Jęk, w którym frustracja mieszała się z przyjemnością. Jęk, który wszem i wobec oznajmiał, że osoba go wydająca, chce więcej, mocniej i szybciej. Jęk, który zdecydowanie nie należał do Pottera, co Severusem wstrząsnęło. I to bynajmniej nie dlatego, że liczył w swojej naiwności, że chłopak jest jednak sam na tym łóżku, za tymi cholernym, granatowymi zasłonkami. O, nie! Wstrząsnęło nim, bo mimo, że to nie Potter był autorem tego jęku, to owy dźwięk nie został wydany także przez żadną kobietę. Snape nie wiedział, co o tym myśleć, choć zastanawiał się naprawdę długo i w pewnej chwili pomyślał, że jeśli nadal będzie tak stał, jak ostatni idiota, to ani się nie przekona, czy ma rację, ani się nie zorientuje, kto owy jęk z siebie wydał. A dowiedzieć się tego chciał, a nawet musiał, bo jeśli to rzeczywiście był jęk męski, a nie kobiecy, to może… A może nie, także sprawa poznania właściciela jęczącego głosu była sprawą priorytetową.

Rozsunięcie zasłon zajęło mu ułamek sekundy. Postacie ze wspomnienia z jego obecności nie zrobiły sobie zupełnie nic, bo przecież o jego obecności wiedzieć nie mogły, choć mara Pottera na moment odwróciła się w jego stronę i spojrzała mu w oczy z jakąś determinacją, wyzwaniem, żalem i niepewnością, jakby chłopak doskonale wiedział, że on tam będzie, że znajdzie ten obraz, że się do niego włamie i go sobie bezczelnie obejrzy. Widocznie chłopak mimo wszystko nie był się w stanie zatrzymać, czemu mistrz eliksirów wcale się nie dziwił, bo nie dość, że Harry miał dopiero siedemnaście lat (niemalże), to jeszcze wijące się pod nim, blade i wysportowane ciało, z porozrzucanymi dookoła jasnymi kosmykami wyglądało na tak podniecające, jakim zapewne było, nie wspominając już o tej ciasnocie, którą musiał czuć Wybraniec wykonując miarowe pchnięcia we wnętrzu owego, warto dodać, że ślizgońskiego ciała.

Snape stał i patrzył, jakby nadal nie wierzył, że to wydarzyło się naprawdę, że jego własny chrześniak dał się przelecieć Harry'emu Potterowi, że Gryfon się na to zdobył, że Wybraniec pieprzył właśnie chłopaka, Ślizgona i ich naznaczonego, młodego szpiega w szeregach Czarnego Pana. Choć wciąż na pierwszy plan wysuwała się jednak myśl o tym, że robi to z innym mężczyzną. Parsknął krótkim śmiechem, kiedy w tej chwili Draco zapiszczał zupełnie, jakby mężczyzną jednak nie był, ale fakt pozostawał faktem: Złoty Chłopiec swój pierwszy seks przeżył z innym facetem i to na dodatek nie jako pasyw, ale jako top, co także było dla Severusa zaskoczeniem.

Kiedy obaj skończyli, Potter opadł na ciało pod sobą i zassał się krótko na jego uchu. Malfoy wymamrotał coś niezrozumiale, po chwili wysuwając się spod nieco większego ciała i układając miękko głowę na jego ramieniu.

— O Merlinie, nie wiedziałem, że będziesz taki dobry — mruknął cicho, wyraźnie wykończony.

Harry zaśmiał się, ale także nietrudno było wyczuć, że brakuje mu sił i Snape wcale, a wcale się mu nie dziwił.

— Ja też nie — odparł po chwili, ziewając. — Jeżeli będziesz miał ochotę możemy to kiedyś powtórzyć — dodał jeszcze z błyskiem w oku.

— Twoi przyjaciele zabiliby cię za to, że to właśnie ja, czy dlatego, że jestem chłopakiem? — zapytał, jakby kontynuując jakąś wcześniejszą rozmowę.

— Nie zabiją mnie, bo się nie dowiedzą — burknął. — A Hermiona wie, że jestem gejem — dodał ciszej.

— To dlatego na początku kręciłeś się wokół Weasleyówny? — zapytał z kpiną. — Jest tak płaska, że wygląda jak facet.

Harry zaśmiał się wyjątkowo szczerze, co w Severusie wzbudziło zdziwienie i gniew zarówno na Draco (_jak on śmie wywoływać w nim takie emocje?_), jak na Pottera (_przecież to Gryfon, powinien był chronić swoich przyjaciół, czy co tam innego robią tacy jak on)_.

— Tak, szczupła, drobna i bez okrągłych bioder. Hermiona mi to uświadomiła któregoś dnia, kiedy Ginny zabrała się do rozpinania moich spodni, a ja miałem wyraźny wzwód, ale mimo to perspektywa tego, że ją rozbiorę, a ona… No wiesz, pod ubraniami będzie jednak kobietą… Merlinie, uciekłem stamtąd.

Ślizgon przez dłuższy czas nie mógł opanować śmiechu, aż w końcu spoważniał, przeciągnął się, wyraźnie odpychając sen i podniósł się tak, żeby usiąść Potterowi na biodrach. Ten spojrzał na niego pytająco, ale przeniósł dłonie na jego klatkę piersiową i biodra, głaszcząc je w powolnej pieszczocie.

— Kiedy w końcu zabierzesz się za Zabiniego? — mruknął cicho, gdy blondyn zaczął ssać jeden z jego sutków.

— Wkrótce. Chcę, żeby był mój i będzie mój — wymruczał jeszcze, unosząc się lekko.

Harry wykorzystał moment i nakierował swojego penisa na jego wciąż rozciągnięte wejście, wsuwając się powoli i czując, niezaschniętą jeszcze, własną spermę.

Severus przysłuchiwał się tej rozmowie z napięciem, pełen sprzecznych uczuć.

_Weasleyówna była dla Złotego Chłopca substytutem mężczyzny?_

Nie mógł tego pojąć, tak samo jak i tego, że tych dwóch, którzy, właśnie rozpoczęli kolejną, namiętną rundkę łączył tylko seks i chyba przyjaźń, która, nie miał pojęcia, kiedy mogła się rozpocząć.

-I-I-I-

Severus powoli przerwał zaklęcie i wynurzył się z umysłu Gryfona. Zupełnie nie potrafił odnaleźć się w nowym świecie, który stanął mu przed oczyma po jego niedawnych odkryciach. Nic do siebie nie pasowało i nic nie wyglądało tak jak wyglądać powinno, chociaż mężczyzna stwierdził, że generalnie było lepiej niż gorzej. Problemem było słowo _generalnie_, bo skoro on nic nie rozumiał, skoro niczego wcześniej nie zauważył i skoro Potter na swojego pierwszego kochanka wybrał właśnie Draco, to jego raczej nie wybierze. Nie, żeby Severus wątpił w swoje możliwości, i to zarówno te związane z przekonywaniem, jak i te w łóżku, ale perspektywa bycia porównywanym do Malfoya, nawet jeżeli zdawał sobie sprawę, że w ogólnym rozrachunku, blondyn nie będzie miał z nim szans, była raczej krępująca. I Snape zwyczajnie nie był przekonany do tego, czy aby chce takiej analizie zostać poddanym.

Kiedy jego myśli zwolniły swój szaleńczy bieg, spojrzał przed siebie w celu ocenienia zaczerwienienia na twarzy Złotego Chłopca i aż zamrugał ze zdziwienia, nie dostrzegając go przed sobą. Nastolatek siedział na jego kanapie (znowu!) i niszcząc jego wszelkie wyobrażenia na swój temat, kończył właśnie rozpinanie swojej szaty, układając ją niedbale po bokach swojego ciała i dotykając przez spodnie swojego penisa. We wzwodzie, jakby były jakieś wątpliwości. Mistrz eliksirów patrzył na to przez chwilę, jak zahipnotyzowany, żeby po kilku sekundach utkwić wzrok w zielonych oczach, które patrzyły na niego bardziej przenikliwie niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Z jakąś determinacją, zaakceptowaniem nadchodzącej przyszłości, lekkim wstydem i zażenowaniem.

— Co ty robisz, Potter? — warknął w końcu, jakby pragnął znowu przejąć kontrolę, która jakimś cudem wyślizgnęła mu się z rąk.

Harry, nie spuszczając z niego spojrzenia, włożył drugą dłoń pod jasną koszulkę, którą miał na sobie i, unosząc materiał nieznacznie, zaczął przesuwać palcami po napiętych mięśniach brzucha. Snape patrzył na opaloną lekko skórę, na której od pępka w dół biegł wąski pasek ciemnych włosków, ginący pod szarymi spodniami. Mężczyzna nie był pewien, czy bardziej ma ochotę chłopaka zabić za, nieświadome, jak miał nadzieję (albo tylko sobie wmawiał, że ją miał), prowokowanie go, czy podejść, odsunąć jego ręce, pocałować, dotknąć i… Tak, druga opcja wydawała się dawać mu zdecydowanie więcej profitów.

— To, na co najwyraźniej pan także ma ochotę — odmruknął chłopak, odchylając głowę do tyłu i zagryzając wargę, żeby stłumić cichy jęk.

Severus zamarł, usłyszawszy taką odpowiedź, bo naprawdę o ile wielu rzeczy oczekiwał i, o ile Potter często przekraczał granice, to akurat te słowa zdziwiły go niepomiernie. Otworzył usta, chcąc na niego warknąć, ale kiedy usłyszał ten jęk, poczuł wyraźne drgnięcie w rejonach, które poruszać się nie miały prawa w obecności Gryfona, i zerknął w dół swojego ciała.

_Och…_

Rumienienie się nie było domeną mistrza eliksirów, więc kiedy na jego policzki wypłynął lekki róż, naprawdę nie był pewien, jak powinien na to zareagować. Całe szczęście, że Potter miał przymknięte powieki i akurat na niego nie patrzył. Zresztą już wystarczająco udało mu się dostrzec, zdecydowanie więcej niż powinien mieć prawo, więc Snape stał i się nie odzywał, czekając na jakąś jego kolejną reakcję, czy słowa, czy cokolwiek innego, najlepiej coś, co go zirytuje i pozwoli pozbyć się erekcji, albo, wręcz przeciwnie, pozwoli ją rozładować. Cóż, oczywiści, że obstawał za opcją drugą, ale aż tak naiwny nie był, żeby wierzyć, iż to może się stać naprawdę, do tego szybko, a najlepiej zaraz. Teraz. Już!

— Spodziewałem się, że mnie pan zabije, profesorze — wyjęczał Wybraniec, najwyraźniej pozostając w swojej własnej krainie przyjemności, bo dwa z jego palców właśnie rozpięły pierwszy guzik spodni, a Snape przełknął dyskretnie ślinę.

No i jak on się niby miał opanować? Przeklęty bachor nawet mówiąc takie rzeczy, doprowadzał go do szaleństwa, i mistrz eliksirów wiedział, że tutaj nic nie pomoże. Potrząsnął głową i wciąż nie spuszczając z Gryfona wzroku, złapał paczkę swoich _Black Devili_ i wyciągając jednego, odpalił go pospiesznie, gapiąc się na przedstawienie, które odstawiał przed nim jego własny uczeń. A, co? Skoro robił to w jego wspomnieniach, to równie dobrze mógł popatrzyć na żywo.

— Za co, Potter? — spytał, zadziwiająco opanowanym głosem.

— Za to, że to był Draco — mruknął cicho, a dłoń z brzucha przesunęła się ku górze i zatrzymała dłużej na mostku, pieszcząc go chwilę.

Harry naprawdę nie mógł się powstrzymać. To wspomnienie było wciąż bardzo intensywne, a świadomość, że Snape to widział, że patrzył na niego, że przyglądał się nie tylko jego nagiemu ciału, ale, że dostrzegł każdą kropelkę potu, zauważył każde najmniejsze pchniecie, widział każdy pocałunek i słyszał każdy jęk, każdy krzyk i przekleństwo działał na niego niczym zapalnik jakiejś mugolskiej bomby. I o ile wcześniej się nad tym nie zastanawiał, to teraz już wiedział, że pieprząc się z Malfoyem podświadomie dążył właśnie do tego, żeby pokazać to wszystko mężczyźnie, bo ten, choć był wrednym dupkiem, to wydobywając za każdym razem na wierzch jego umysłu takie, a nie inne wspomnienia drażnił go i prowokował do posunięcia się dalej, do zrobienia kolejnego kroku. I Gryfon nie był pewien, czy go w ten sposób sprawdzał, czy robił coś zgoła innego, ale teraz i tak nie miał siły, żeby się nad tym zastanawiać. Przyjemność, która oscylowała w tym momencie na granicy bólu, była tak przytłaczająca, że potrzebował więcej, potrzebował dotyku i czułości, warknięć i sapnięć. I chciał to dostać szybko, najlepiej zaraz. Teraz. Już!

Otworzył lekko oczy, spod na wpółprzymkniętych powiek patrząc na swojego profesora, wieloletniego wroga, niesprawiedliwego w każdym calu, a jednak poświęcającego się regularnie, ryzykującego życie i potrafiącego nawet momentami być zabawnym człowieka, i zapragnął go mieć, czy też może raczej, być jego. Na chwilę, na moment, chociaż ten jeden, jedyny raz. Być obok niego, przy nim, czy pod nim. Ściśle, ciało przy ciele, ocierać się, prosić, krzyczeć, czuć. To pragnienie było tak nagłe i tak niespodziewane, że musiał się na moment zatrzymać.

_Wcale nie było niespodziewane,_ pomyślał. _Po prostu wcześniej nie dopuszczałem go do świadomości._

Oczywiście, że nie dopuszczał. Nie w sytuacji, kiedy Severus właził regularnie do jego głowy, a jego supełki, choć idealnie działające na innych, zupełnie nie mogły wytrzymać ataku profesora. Rozpatrywanie Snape'a w takich kategoriach skończyłoby się szlabanem, wyśmianiem, przerwaniem lekcji i… Och, tak. I brakiem możliwości dojścia do punktu, w którym obaj się właśnie znaleźli.

— W ostatecznym rozrachunku wolę, że był to Draco, niż jakby miała to być Wasleyówna — odpowiedział mężczyzna.

Papieros, choć nie stłumił reakcji jego ciała, pomógł mu się uspokoić i wyciszyć umysł. Nie rzuci się przecież na Złotego Chłopca. Prawda? Prawda. Raczej. Zauważył, że nastolatek spojrzał na niego pytająco, jakby nie rozumiejąc wypowiedzianych słów. Noż, oczywiście, że nie rozumiał i Snape nie miał żadnego powodu, żeby mu to tłumaczyć. Nawet najmniejszego. Nic, a nic!

— Draco jest mężczyzną — wytłumaczył, mimo to.

I parsknął, przypominając sobie jego pisk, a Gryfon znowu posłał mu to samo spojrzenie.

— A niech cię, Potter. Wszystko utrudniasz — warknął, odpalając kolejnego papierosa.

— Co takiego, _profesorze_? — zapytał niewinnie.

Zapytał dokładnie tym samym tonem, którym kilka miesięcy temu tłumaczył mu, co mogłaby pomyśleć osoba stojąca za drzwiami Wieży Astronomicznej, na której wtedy stali.

W Snapie zawrzało. Nie, żeby nie wrzało wcześniej, ale jaki sens miały próby opanowania się, kiedy Harry jednym zdaniem, tonem głosu i rozpięciem kolejnych guzików, potrafił to wszystko zniszczyć?

Chłopak muskał teraz swoją erekcję przez czarny materiał bokserek, nie przestając jęczeć i wzdychać na przemian, patrząc przy tym uważnie na każdą najmniejszą zmianę w zachowaniu mistrza eliksirów i chyba zaczynając rozumieć jego zachowanie, jego słowa i, o Merlinie, dochodząc do wniosku, że to wszystko mu się podoba, że chce tego, że chce nie tylko teraz, ale i później, na dłużej, może na zawsze, na pewno na najbliższy czas. Mężczyzna, co prawda w obsłudze łatwy nie był, ale i on sam też nie był. Z Malfoyem może i udałoby mu się jeszcze kiedyś w łóżku wylądować, ale perspektyw to żadnych nie miało, bo ani on, ani Ślizgon do tego nie dążyli, a Severus jawił mu się teraz jako coś stałego, co i tak od dłuższego czasu w jego życiu miało swoje własne miejsce, co zmieniło się na lepsze przez ostatnie miesiące, okazało się mieć uczucia i twarde poglądy, nie zmieniało łatwo zdania i, jeśli było tak samo namiętne w seksie, jak w konfliktach, to mogło dać Gryfonowi więcej satysfakcji, niż mógłby dostać gdziekolwiek indziej. I Harry chciał tego spróbować.

— Pan również — powiedział cicho, a jego palce zatrzymał się zachęcająco na gumce bokserek, bawiąc się nią chwilę i oczekując odpowiedzi od mężczyzny.

Snape przez moment czekał, wstrzymując oddech, nie wiedząc czego się spodziewać, nie uważając bynajmniej chłopaka za ekshibicjonistę, choć mając świadomość, że widział już go w naprawdę różnych sytuacjach. Kiedy nic się nie wydarzyło, zerknął Potterowi w oczy, oczy pełne pożądania i informujące wszem i wobec, że jeśli zaraz nie będzie miał możliwości, żeby się sobą porządnie zająć, to zwariuje od nadmiaru emocji i testosteronu. Tego drugiego chyba nawet bardziej.

— Co, ja również, Potter? — zapytał, kiedy przypomniał sobie, że Wybraniec powiedział to, pozbawione zupełnie sensu, zdanie.

Harry przygryzł wargę, decydując się postawić wszystko na szali i jego dłoń wślizgnęła się ostatecznie pod materiał bokserek, obejmując nabrzmiałego penisa. Ponownie odchylił głowę na oparcie kanapy, jęknął zdecydowanie donośniej i, o ile to nie zbyt dziwne w takiej sytuacji, bardziej męsko, przymknął powieki, drugą rękę przeniósł na uda, rozstawiając je nieco szerzej niż do tej pory i trwał tak, pozwalając opiekunowi Slytherinu na siebie patrzyć. Więc ten patrzył, choć jego umysł szalał, ciało szalało i świadomość również szalała, a myśl o tym, że to wszystko wina Pottera doprowadzała go na skraj, ale zrobić nic nie zamierzał. Przynajmniej nie, dopóki na owym skraju się nie znajdzie, bo wtedy odwrotu już nie będzie i gdy skoczy, nie będzie w stanie się cofnąć, a obawiał się, że wycofać się byłby zmuszony.

— Pan również jest mężczyzną — odpowiedział, po przedłużającej się ciszy, chłopak.

Chociaż Snape musiał przyznać, że trudno było mu o tym czasie mówić, jako o czasie ciszy, bo jęki, przyspieszony oddech i inne wydawane przez Gryfona dźwięki, ciszę zakłócały, bardzo dosadnie oznajmiając, czego Wybraniec chce i do czego dąży.

Kiedy sens słów dotarł w końcu do zamroczonego umysłu mistrza eliksirów, czarodziej poderwał głowę do góry, szukając spojrzenia Złotego Chłopca, chcąc zrozumieć, upewnić się, usłyszeć to jeszcze raz, ale nastolatek, jak na złość nadal tkwił w swoim świecie i nie przejmował się niczym ani nikim, samemu będąc już chyba na granicy, bo jego dłoń przyspieszyła, jego oddech stał się jeszcze bardziej urywany, jakiś krzyk przedostał się przez wargi, a twarz nabrała tak intensywnego koloru, że Severusowi nieprzyjemnie skojarzyła się z Weasleyem.

Snape zrobił kilka kroków w jego stronę, mając zamiar się zatrzymać, nie zbliżać zupełnie, ale poległ całkowicie i pozostałą odległość pokonał niemal jednym susem. Palcami jednej dłoni ścisnął rękę, która wciąż ukryta była pod bokserkami, drugą chwytając silnie podbródek chłopaka i zmuszając go do spojrzenia w końcu w swoje oczy. Oczy, które pokazywały cały szereg emocji, od pożądania przez irracjonalną nadzieję, obawę i niepewność. Harry jęknął, zdając sobie sprawę, że ból szczęki przynosi mu jakąś chorą przyjemność i momentalnie pomyślał, że metodą supełków i łańcuszków nie pogardziłby także poza swoim umysłem, nie pogardziłby w czyjejś sypialni, albo gabinecie, czy nawet salonie, najlepiej tym, w którym obecnie przebywał. Pytanie nie brzmiało, gdzie, a raczej kiedy i czy jego kochanek się na to zgodzi, niekoniecznie teraz, ale kiedy indziej, następnym razem, o ile taki, rzecz jasna, nastąpi. I czy owy kochanek nie uzna tego za nienormalne, co było więcej niż prawdopodobne.

— Och, zrozumiał pan? — szepnął, przenosząc wolną dłoń na klatkę piersiową mężczyzny i przesuwając ją w stronę szyi i karku, tylko po to, żeby złapać za niego mocno, przybliżyć jego twarz do swojej i wpić się w te usta.

Nie myśleć, nie martwic się, nie uciekać, tylko trwać, robić to wszystko, na co miał ochotę. Pieprzyć się i być pieprzonym. Dotykać, kąsać, ssać i gryźć. A Severus nie protestował, tylko się zgadzał, pozwalając mu na to wszystko i dodając od siebie kilka elementów. Rozbierając i jego, i siebie, drąc nieuważnie koszulkę i urywając jakiś guzik. Warcząc, całując namiętnie, liżąc i dotykając. Dając tyle samo przyjemności, ile biorąc. Szybko, nieuważnie, ale z uczuciem, delikatnością, pewnością siebie. Nie brutalnie, choć desperacko. Chcąc mieć, posiadać, zatracić się, mając świadomość, że chce to powtarzać, że będzie potrzebował więcej, że na jednym razie się nie zakończy, że właśnie zagarnia Gryfona dla siebie i głęboko ma cały czarodziejski świat. Choćby i Potter chciał zniknąć, umrzeć, wygrać w końcu wojnę, to on będzie obok i wszystko zrobi, żeby nie stracić tego ciepła, tego psychicznego komfortu, tej przyjemności. Będzie obok i będzie pomagał, i zrobi wszystko, choćby miało go to samego zabić.

— Nie pójdziesz więcej do łóżko z Draco — mruknął mężczyzna, leżąc na niewygodnej kanapie, cały mokry, zmęczony i zadowolony, ze Złotym Chłopcem ułożonym na nim, z jego nogami splecionymi z jego własnymi i głową spoczywającą na poznaczonej bliznami klatce piersiowej.

— Nie pójdę — odpowiedział sennie Harry.

— Dlaczego myślałeś, że cię zabiję?

— Dlatego, że to twój chrześniak? — burknął, starając się nadać swojej wypowiedzi nieco ironii. Nie udało się.

— I co w związku z tym? Jest dorosły.

Harry zaśmiał się cicho, kręcąc głową. Nie miał sił na tę rozmowę.

— Jak do tego doszło? — zadał inne pytanie Snape i na nie już chłopak skrzywił się wyraźnie, unosząc głowę i zerkając w jego przenikliwe oczy.

— Voldemort chciał, żeby Draco związał mnie ze sobą emocjonalnie, żeby mnie rozkochał, czy co tam innego, a potem wykorzystał, przyprowadził do niego i zniszczył mnie zupełnie, odbierając resztki nadziei.

Severus otworzył oczy, zupełnie nie spodziewając się takiej odpowiedzi. Już chciał zaprotestować, ryknąć na idiotyzm ich zachowania i zrugać Gryfona za jego naiwność, kiedy chłopak położył mu dłoń na ustach i posłał psotny uśmiech.

— Szkoda, że nie wiedział, że Draco jest po naszej stronie, układa plan zdobycia dla siebie pewnego Ślizgona z naszego roku, ja do niego nie czuję nic i, zapewniam cię, nic nie poczuję, a na dodatek zanim Draco przekonał mnie do tego, co pozwoliłeś sobie obejrzeć, wyjaśnił mi swój własny plan i wiem, co sam zrobi z tymi wspomnieniami, a raczej kiedy i w jakich okolicznościach je pokaże. A, że przy okazji było naprawdę przyjemnie, raczej nie stanowiło to dla żadnego z nas większego problemu. Wręcz przeciwnie.

Snape patrzył na niego nieprzychylnie i to nie tyle z powodu narażania swojego życia, co raczej przez to, że obraz, który wciąż majaczył w jego umyśle, choć wypierały go te, dziejące się przez ostatnie kilkanaście minut w jego komnatach, zobaczy Voldemort. A on nie chciał, żeby ktoś oprócz niego oglądał Gryfona w takiej sytuacji, nagiego, podnieconego, z wyrazem przyjemności na twarzy, pożądania w oczach i krzykiem na ustach. To powinno być jego i innym wara.

Coś z tych myśli musiało się odbić na twarzy mistrza eliksirów, bo Harry parsknął urywanym śmiechem, całując go leniwie w szczękę i ponownie kładąc głowę tam, gdzie było mu najwygodniej. Nie chciał się ruszać, musieć odchodzić, wracać do siebie i zostawiać tego mężczyzny. Snape musnął wargami czubek jego głowy, odsuwając od siebie zarówno Draco, jak i Czarnego Pana. Na zastanawianie się przyjdzie czas kiedy indziej, kiedy w jego ramionach nie będzie Wybrańca, kiedy zostanie sam, bo ten będzie musiał wrócić do siebie. Miał ochotę zapalić, wziąć prysznic i przejść się po zamku, zmierzając na Wieżę. Dokończyć swój rytuał, zastanowić się nad tym wszystkim. Dostał to, czego chciał, spróbował, przekonał się, jak to smakuje i nie chciał tego stracić. Pytanie brzmiało, czy Potter też stracić nie chciał i czy zachce zostać, choć jego niedawne słowa przemawiały raczej na korzyść Severusa niż przeciwko niemu. Pozostanie jeszcze kwestia dyrektora, Lupina i przyjaciół Złotego Chłopca, bo zapewne każdy prędzej czy później dostrzeże, co się dzieje, a raczej, co już stać się zdążyło i będą albo krzyczeć i lamentować, albo… Nie, nie było innej możliwości i Snape poczuł gorzki smak w ustach na samą myśl o tym. Chociaż może poczuł smak czegoś innego, cholera wie. Faktem pozostawało, że Gryfon łatwo mieć nie będzie, kiedy ich relacja wyjdzie na jaw, a mistrz eliksirów będzie miał jeszcze gorzej, ale przecież to nie był powód, żeby odmawiać sobie odrobiny przyjemności. Prawda? Prawda. Raczej.


End file.
